


Blackbird

by Okeirany



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hibiki and Kagura are Childhood Best Friends, Hibiki is a Sad Bean, M/M, Military, Mutual Pining, Nu is still evil, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ragna is not a criminal, Slow Burn, Yuuki never did a bad AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okeirany/pseuds/Okeirany
Summary: Hibiki is secretly very very needy for Kagura and Kagura has only ever felt that spark of love with Hibiki. But neither of them knows and are both too scared to ask the other.Luckily, the two have some very good friends.Yes, this is an AU because I take creative liberty for my fluff, thank you very much.
Relationships: Hibiki Kohaku/Kagura Mutsuki, Jin Kisaragi/Tsubaki Yayoi, Kurogane Naoto/Ragna the Bloodedge/Lambda-11, Mai Natsume | Mai Hazuki/Noel Vermillion, Makoto Nanaya/Kokonoe Mercury
Kudos: 5





	Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://twitter.com/kikislidr](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fkikislidr).



> My first-ever commission! They wanted pure ero fic, but I like to have some build-up and I'm a sucker for romance, so so sue me. Plus, that person then got angry because I wasn't gonna have them do-the-do while they're minors so now it's a gift for a friend of mine, Kikislidr. There will be a very smutty ending but until the, prepare for Hibiki being a lonely bay and Kagura being a fucking himbo.

Hibiki was many things.

Diligent.  
Vigilant.   
Efficient.   
Swift.  
Silent.  
Precise.   
Aware.   
Cautious.   
_Deadly._

Those were obvious.

He was also cute.  
Lithe.  
Feminine.  
Pretty, some would say.

Yet none of them realized the one trait Captain Kohaku possessed, one he kept hidden from everyone but a few people:

He was a hopeless romantic.

He would often choose just one person to fall in love with, and then he’d fawn and crush over them from afar until they eventually broke his heart, and he’d move on to the next, starting his obsession all over again; his dream to be loved like in those terribly predictable novels he’d sometimes pick up from the store when he was sure no one was looking and when he had cash to spare. He’d typically buy them with a bundle of other goods so as not to bring attention to the fact he was buying gay erotica. If anyone asked, he’d just say his lord had a fetish. And speaking of his lord…. his current crush was Kagura. Kagura Mutsuki. His charge.

And also incredibly straight.

Kagura was cocky. Kagura was overbearing. Kagura was arrogant. Kagura was a fucking idiot, but Hibiki would be damned if he weren’t an adorable one. The man was sloppy, crude, and vulgar, but the assassin found himself clinging onto every word the man spoke, blushing at the gratuitous physical contact, getting weak in the knees from the occasional gift, trembling and becoming docile when given the slightest hint of praise, becoming incredibly vulnerable within the man’s presence, and yet… he loved it. He cherished it. He was outright addicted to it. He could not live without Kagura- luckily for him, the man really couldn’t live without him either.

Literally, but also figuratively.

See, while the young Mutsuki was rather fond of busty, voluptuous women, he’d grown fond of his quiet, petite subordinate. Those little traits and habits that he remembered from their childhood carried over to this day. Hibiki hiding behind his scarf whenever he’d giggle. That cute little lip-bite when he was nervous. How he’d blush and hide his face when flustered. The little melodies he’d hum while he meticulously straightened everything in the manor. The ninja’s love of avians showing in his attack names. The _completely_ tactical outfit that he _definitely_ didn’t wear because he’d wanted to be a classic shinobi since he was six. His love and talent for pottery. How much he’d smile whenever he received sweets. The little glances he took at Kagura whenever he got a chance. But Kagura’s favorite thing about the bodyguard by far was his size.

Hibiki was shorter than Mutsuki, just enough that he felt like he towered over the man but not so much he couldn’t hold a conversation without fucking up his neck. He was lithe and slender, small enough that Kagura was certain he could easily pick up and toss the boy around. His graceful and flowery features which made him look so adorable. And his incredibly form-fitting choice of clothing which more than accentuated his figure- the man had nearly been caught staring at his subordinate’s shapely rear in those tight legging on numerous occasions. He remembered the sleepovers they had when they were little- those were the last times Kagura was able to touch the Kohaku wherever, and he’d watch as the smaller boy blushed timidly and hid his face in the scarf he’d borrowed from the royal. The small assassin was delicate, fragile-looking, but he’d be damned if he didn’t pack a punch. And the amount of sheer power rushing through the smaller male’s veins honestly was a bit of a turn-on for Kagura.

But, he knew he couldn’t act on it. If he said anything, the other would become distant. Right?

Regardless, Hibiki’s crush was the reason he was currently sitting with the girls in his own personal chambers, eating snacks and hugging the Kagura plushie that Tsubaki had made for him. Makoto was putting in a movie (a romance, ironically), and Noel was currently comforting him, her hand gently gliding along his back.

“There, there… it’s alright… I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything!” She said, trying to help him however she could.

“What do you mean it doesn’t mean anything? It means everything! He was right there, with a woman straddling him in his bed! He always does this kind of stuff! But he didn’t put a tie on the doorknob or anything! It was like he wanted me to see so he could torture me!” The ninja sobbed, hugging the oversized plush tighter, his knees drawn up to his shoulders as he sat with his back to his bedframe.

“Maybe you just caught him at a bad time?” The squirrel girl offered, trying to reason things out in a way that wouldn’t break Kohaku’s already-fractured heart.

“Maybe….” He hoped, wiping a tear from his eye with the back of his index finger. “But he keeps going out with all these stupid girls he barely even knows when I’m right here and he knows I’m single!” He completed, glaring a bit as he stated the obvious. He somehow managed to hug the plushie angrily, unsurprisingly given the fact that said plushie was an effigy of the man he was currently pissed off at.

“Kagura also can’t bring himself to get aggressive with any woman. That’s why he’s had trouble with girls that force themselves on him; he feels like an asshole if he says no.” Kokonoe noted, sitting on Hibiki’s bed with a candy in her mouth and her mobile console in her hands, numerous video game noises emerging from the small device.

“Exactly. Remember the fiasco with Sakura?” Tsubaki added, noting the woman who’d nearly beat the shit out of everyone they knew just to get her hands on Kagura.

“That’s fair.” Kohaku conceded, beginning to play with the plush toy’s arms, finally calming down.

“Yeah! It’s no big deal anyway. Exes can never get in the way of true love, right Noelers?”

“T-That’s right Makoto! You just need to try your best!” The blonde concluded, a determined look on her face.

“Easy for you two to say, you’re both in a relationship.” Both girls gave a weak chuckle at that, looking off to the side in defeat. They couldn’t really argue against that since they both had girlfriends. “Even Ragna got a boyfriend! AND a girlfriend! I wonder if I’m just meant to be alone…” He sighed, looking sad, earning him a hardy SMACC from Lambda. “AH-!” He yelped in surprise.

“Wrong. Chemical observation determines Kagura Mutsuki to release high levels of phenylethylamine when within the presence of Hibiki Kohaku, implying that they feel great affection toward the latter subject.” She stated robotically before blinking a few times, returning to her cute and bubbly personality.

“Hmph…” The small boy huffed, rubbing at his now-sore nose. “Tsubaki, you’ve got a boyfriend; how did you finally manage to ask him out?” He asked, wondering if he could get some advice. The redhead flushed slightly, taken by surprise at that before looking off to the side. “W-Well… Jin needed a report on one of his missions… so I gave him a joke form that just said to date me, but it looked legitimate…” She explained timidly. He let out an exasperated groan, letting his head fall back onto the bed.

“Ugh. I tried that, but he just thought it was from some girl.”

“That hurts worse than Noel’s cooking.” Koko noted, popping in her thirteenth candy for the night, to which Makoto responded with an ‘ok boomer’, earning a hard tootsie roll hurled into her forehead.

“Aw, it’s okay babe~!” The squirrel girl climbed onto the bed, nuzzling her girlfriend’s neck affectionately as she opened the bag of candies, grabbing one for herself. Hibiki just started sobbing more at the happy couple right behind him being cute at the worst possible time, beginning to eat ice cream directly out of the tub.

“Okay, no more of that,” Noel stated, placing her hands underneath Hibiki’s arms and lifting him up onto the bed, leaving him still wrapped up in his comfort blanket- it was only his comfort blanket because he cherished it so much since Kagura gave it to him when he was little. Lambda and Tsubaki climbed up, joining the other four on top of the bed to sit and watch the movie together, casually snacking.

The five girls all had one mission here: Make their bestie feel better. Which led to them all pulling out the gifts they’d brought. Makoto gave him a large tube of incredibly effective skincare lotion, using the particular brand that Hibiki liked because it didn’t irritate his skin and had a nice, sweet scent to it. Lambda handed him a box of finely crafted, amazingly sweet Japanese treats, consisting primarily of mochi. Tsubaki had brought a bachelor magazine with numerous spreads of Kagura, the mere sight of the man’s face on the cover being enough to calm him down. Kokonoe presented him with a brand-new, shiny red-and-black games console, the new DS variant, with a custom-made motif that was a combination of his own and Kagura’s.

But then.

Then Noel pulled out her gift.

All others paled in comparison.

Hibiki’s jaw actually dropped as he looked at what she held up, giggling. She had managed to get her hands on Kagura’s old military uniform blazer. The boy immediately snatched it up, holding it close and gently nuzzling it, enjoying the small hints of the man’s scent he could still get from it, causing the girls to all bust out laughing at how fucking adorable that was.

“Kagura’s an idiot for not dating you already,” Koko stated bluntly, casually ruffling the ninja’s hair, reaching into the bag of candies and handing him a chocolate bar- Hibiki’s favorite kind. He graciously accepted it, beginning to nervously eat it, relishing its delicious flavor.

“Is he though? Maybe I’m just not a good option…” He fretted again, drawing his knees closer, looking at the happy couple on the screen, his breath hitching.

“Tsubaki, switch it to something that’s not gonna make him cry. Now Hibiki, listen, you’re not a bad option! You’re the perfect choice! Kagura just can’t get it through his thick skull that the reason none of his relationships work is that he’s not dating you!” Makoto began to rant, aggressively complimenting her bestie.

“Heh… thanks, Makoto.” He offered weakly.

“What are best friends for?” She responded, hugging him affectionately before pulling away and taking a seat, the six relaxing and watching the film happily.

~*~

Meanwhile, Kagura was having a much more difficult time as he tried to explain to this woman to get off of him. This was a business meeting and as much as he’d loved to make these meeting raunchy in the past, he did not like this woman at all. She was just not his type. And he felt guilty over his cute little assistant walking in and seeing him. Luckily, he was saved when the Major came in to inform him of the current situation.

The woman was removed from the room and he let out a relieved sigh. “Thanks, Jinjin. You really saved my ass there.” He chuckled, smiling at the blond.

“Uh-huh. We’ve got a mission, come on.” Kisaragi stated bluntly, pretty much done with the Mutsuki’s bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters will be added in time and yes, the titles are referencing the Beatles.


End file.
